Together Or Apart
by iloverueforever
Summary: "For this years Quarter Quell as a reminder that whole families can be eliminated, people of all ages shall be reaped, but your family must come with you, to fight off the other families and become the victory family!" I shout, with each word my voice gets louder. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" Families will disapear together in this years annual hunger games! SYOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As you all know I have a poll up on my profile about if I should do a QQ or just a regular games….but QQ Won sooooo here goes….**

**President Taine's POV**

My heels bounce up and down on the ground. I am to excited to stop. This is the second Quarter Quell I have been the President for. The first being very effective, the 100th annual hunger games were a hunger games to remember. I remember that that was the only year the careers were wiped out before the final eight. My hands shake with excitement and I can't help myself from jumping up onto my feet and peeking out the window.

Clumps of people, stand outside the President's mansion, cheering. They want to know what this years quell will be. I want to know just as badly as them. This year, I have decided shall be my last, as I have just turned sixty-three years old. I just held my work up until these games, which shall definitely be the best games the Capitol has ever seen.

"President Taine everybody!" I hear my announcer call, I quickly shuffle over to the stage and mount the steps. I plaster a wide smile onto my face and wave at the crowd. They all go wild.

"Welcome to the 125th annual hunger games!" I shout into the crowd, my voice ricocheting off of all the walls. "This year will be the 5th Quarter Quell!" I recite the speech I have said every year since my first day as President. "Hansel! Bring me the Quell box!" I say, as if talking to the small balding man. A little blonde boy comes forward, hands me the box and scuttles away. My hands shake as I pull out the envelope marked the 5th Quarter Quell. I quickly tear the seal open and glance down at the card. My lips form a smile and I face the Capitol crowd.

"For this years Quarter Quell as a reminder that whole families can be eliminated, people of all ages shall be reaped, but your family must come with you, to fight off the other families and become the victory family!" I shout, with each word my voice gets louder. "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" I screech into the crowd. Applause is heard as I am led off the stage.

"Good?" I ask Hansel as he appears by my side. The small man nods and takes my hand.

"Very." He says simply.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked! Okay so basically…Any aged tribute can be reaped, but their ENTIRE family has to come with them. And they have to fight in the hunger games to be the last standing family. **

**For the tributes….Please submit them ONLY in PM…so that this story does not get deleted. **

**If I do not use your tribute as a tribute…I will use him/her as a mentor. The more detailed the more likely the tribute is to be in the story!**

* * *

**Here is the tribute form! Again please ONLY submit through PM**

**Tribute Form**

**Name:**

**Age (Any possible age in the world):**

**Gender: **

**Appearance (Hair and Eye color, Hair length/texture, build): **

**Personality:**

**Romance: **

**Friends: **

**Family**

**Parents? (Their names and ages, dead or alive?): **

**Siblings? (Their names and ages,): **

**Daughter or son? (Their names and ages): **

**Spouse? (Name and Age): **

**Anything else about their family?: **

**State**

**Where do they live? (In town, Out of twon?):**

**Rich or Poor?: **

**Reaping_**

**Volunteered or Reaped: **

**If volunteered why?: **

**If Reaped, what was reaction?: **

**Goodbye_**

**Who came to see the whole family?: **

**Token: **

**Chariot Ride_**

**Outfit?: **

**Training Center_**

**What stations do they go to?:**

**Allies with another family?:**

**Romance with someone from another family?: **

**Evaluation_**

**Training score? (For individual): **

**Training score? (For entire family):**

**Interview_**

**Outfit?: **

**Arena_**

**Plan? (Ex: Stay with family, hunt other family's): **

**Bloodbath?: **

**During bloodbath, run to or away from cornucopia?: **

**Victor?: **

**Strengths_**

**Weapon Strength: **

**Weapon Weakness: **

**Strength:**

**Weakness:**

**Anything Else I missed?: **

**There we go guys! I hope u guys submit tributes! Please do! And remember not everyone has a ginormous family!**


	2. Tribute Families

**Hey guys! Whats up? Here are the tributes! Hope you like them! This chapter will be updated as tributes are added!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games even if I wish I did**

* * *

**President Taine's POV**

My eyes flicker over the tribute profiles, trying to figure out which tributes are still needed.

Poise La Rue's family from district one seems very well built and strong. They have the potential to be the victors.

Edmund Abingdon's family from District one, looks very strong. Their youngest member being of reaping age. I would say this family might just be the last standing family!

Lithium Swan's family from district two is small but also very strong and have a very good chance of being the last family standing.

Nolan Ryker's family from district two is very large. The potential of this family is also quite good, with just the right amount of people to kill off plenty of tributes in the bloodbath.

Emerlyn Jazton's family from District 3 is a quite young family, with the oldest at the age of twenty. This family may be underestimated as some of them look quite strong.

Micro Morgansstin's family from district 3 is a very young group. Though rather large. They are not expected to make it very far in the games and we shall be surprised if they do.

Nyneve Aedre Lachlan's family from district 4, is also quite small but strong! These hunger games could be an easy win from their part.

Lien Sarutobi's Family from district 4 is rather large, the youngest member being sixteen. This family has a great shot at being the last family standing.

Claire Wolfe's family from district five is medium sized. This family has high potential as there are no young members in this group. They are very strong and should be able to wipe out many tributes.

Isaac Millen's family from district five is rather medium sized. This family is not expected to go far through the games, and if they do they certainly would have lost multiple members to the group.

Faith Pills's Family from district 6, is small, and the youngest member is only one years family has some potential, considering their place in an outlying district.

Torren McAllister's Family from district 6, has a very wide age range from the age of two to the age of fourty one. The potential of this family does not seem to be very high. The victory crown may just slip from their grasp as the gong sounds.

Aven Deluca's Family from district 7 is a pretty young family. The victory just might be their's if they work hard enough.

Jonah Sickle J.R's Family is very small but mighty. They are a very promising bunch!

Asher Everwood's Family from district seven is extremely small. The pair seem to be very strong and just may be the victors of this QQ.

Magdalene Twill's family from district eight seems strong although has two week members. Their chance of winning the games is pretty good although some members of their team may be gone.

Nylon Wilks's family from district eight is extremely large, although half are not expected to live through the first few hours of the games. They may just be able to protect the young ones as there are many many members to this family.

Ash Lewis's Family from district 9, includes a set of quadruplets at the tender age of eleven. The potential of this family is weak though it may just be an act. I have hear eleven year olds can surprise you.

Rye Kuna's family from district nine is pretty large. This families standards are set high and it wouldn't be a surprise if they were the victors.

Mila Greenwald's family from district ten is medium sized. This family has no potential as there some very young and very old members.

Connor Ross Holden's family from district ten, is very interesting, with a very wide range of ages between the different members. Some of them seem promising but others not as much.

Emma Jumpneptune's Family from district 11 has no potential whatsoever as the eldest family member is thirteen. But they may just be stronger then they appear.

Jonah Sickle Jr.'s Family from district eleven has a moderate chance of making it out alive, party because of the strong people. They are expected to make it pretty far in the games.

Emily Thompson's Family from District Twelve, though rather small appears to be strong. This families potential shall not be overlooked.

Konan Phillian's Family from district twelve, is a rather large family, although it's participants are quite young. This family may just be strong together then just apart.

I close the book and look up at Hansel.

"This will be an interesting year indeed." I giggle. I push the book across the table into his plump lap. "Find me the rest of those tributes!" I shout. He scurries out of the room, leaving me to sit by myself.

* * *

**Tribute List**

**District 1:**

**Female Tribute: **Poise La Rue (18): _Littlechurchboy22/Loverman22_

_Her Father: _Quartz La Rue (43)

_Her Mother: _Shimmer La Rue (39)

_Her Sister: _Desire La Rue (22)

**Male Tribute: **Edmund Abingdon (19): _Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin_

_His Father: _Kartik Abingdon (44)

_His Mother: _Matsu Abingdon (44)

_His Sister: _Amelia Abingdon (17)  
_His Sister: _Bridey Abingdon (16)

_His Brother: _Rhett Abingdon (17)

**District 2**

**Female Tribute: **Lithium Swan (17): _Kayla Queen_

_Her Mother: _Platinum Swan (36)

_Her Brother: _Christopher Swan (21)

**Male Tribute: **Nolan Ryker (44): _richards25_

_His Son: _Ashlar Ryker (19)

_His Son: _Alexis Ryker (17)

_His Wife: _Alana Ryker (42)

_His Brother: _Remus Ryker (34)

_His Sister: _Styx Ryker (42)

_His Niece: _Clio Ryker (15)

_His Mother: _Jasmine Ryker (78)

_His Father: _Alden Ryker (73)

**District 3**

**Female Tribute: **Emerlyn Jazton (19): _lastsacrifice_

_Her Sister: _Amber Jazton (10)

_Her Sister: _Alyx Jazton (14)

_Her Sister: _Dylan Jazton (12)

_Her Son: _Christian Jazton-Mikaelson (2)

_Her Fianceé: _Zachary Mikaelson (20)

**Male Tribute: **Micro Morgansstin (15): _Bigmamadrama_

_His Mother: _Giga Morgansstin (41)

_His Father: _Tetra Morgansstin (43)

_His Sister: _Mega Morgansstin (23)

_His Grandmother: _Volt Morgansstin (100)

_His Grandfather: _Bolt Morgansstin (102)

**District 4**

**Female Tribute: **Nyneve Aedre Lachlan (19): _Blue Eyes Arch Angel_

_Her Sister/Best Friend: _Riviera Goldin (19)

_Her Adoptive Father: _Azul Marnie (39)

**Male Tribute: **Lien Sarutobi (16): _Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin_

_His Father: _Heathcliffe Sarutobi (37)

_His Mother: _Aki Chung-Feng (36)

_His Sister: _Pearl Chung-Feng (17)

_His Uncle: _Soren Sarutobi (40)

_His Aunt: _Teru Sarutobi (40)

_His Cousin: _Aurelia Sarutobi (17)

_His Cousin: _Locke Sarutobi (20)

_His Uncle: _Holden Sarutobi (37)

_His Aunt: _Hana Yakushi (36)

**District 5**

**Female Tribute: **Claire Wolfe (16): _Bigmamadrama_

_Her Mother: _Virginia Wolfe (40)

_Her Father: _Ronald Wolfe (45)

_Her Sister: _Jana Wolfe (16)

_Her Sister: _Julia Wolfe (16)

_Her Sister: _Karin Wolfe (16)

_Her Sister: _Clarisse Wolfe (16)

**Male Tribute: **Isaac Millen (41): _katsparkle13_

_His Father: _Isaac Millen Sr. (83)

_His Daughter: _Reine Millen (5)

_His Daughter: _Asha Millen (7)

_His Daughter: _Dell Millen (10)_  
His Wife: _Cyra Millen (40)

**District 6**

**Female Tribute: **Faith Pills (16): _Stacie The Ninja Kitty_

_Her Father: _Richard Pills (39)

_Her Mother: _Angela Pills (33)

_Her Son: _Collin Pills (1)

**Male Tribute: **Torren McAllister (41): _Blue Eyes Arch Angel_

_His Son: _Kohale McAllister (10)

_His Daughter: _Everny McAllister (17)

_His Daughter: _Jose McAllister (2)

_His Wife: _Erin Esther (41)

_His Brother-In Law: _Solan Esther (37)

**District 7**

**Female Tribute: **Aven DeLuca (15): _katsparkle13_

_Her Father: _Bracken DeLuca (43)

_Her Mother: _Rowan DeLuca (41)

_Her Brother: _Gav DeLuca (10)

_Her Sister: _Bryony DeLuca (9)

**Male Tribute: **Asher Everwood (17): _Bigmamadrama_

_His Sister: _Elizabeth Everwood (11)

**District 8**

**Female Tribute: **Magdalene Twill (6): _katsparkle13_

_Her Father: _Sorrel Twill (40)

_Her Mother: _Mara Twill (39)

_Her Brother: _Marius Twill (18)

_Her Sister: _Samara Twill (16)

_Her Grandmother: _Hanna Twill (75)

**Male Tribute: **Nylon Wilks (81): _Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg_

_His Daughter: _Velvet Wilks (57)

_His Son: _Teel Wilks (52)_  
His Son: _Twill Wilks (52)_  
His Son: _Indigo Wilks (49)

_His Grand Son: _Twill Jr. Wilks (30)

_His Grand Son: _Holden Wilks (28)_  
His Grand Daughter: _Lana Wilks (27)_  
His Grand Son: _Sterling Wilks (23)_  
His Grand Daughter: _Stitch Wilks (19)

_His Great Grand Son: _Grayson Wilks (8)

_His Great Grand Son: _Casper Wilks (5)

_His Great Grand Daughter: _Victorie Wilks (3)

_His Daughter In-Law: _Georgia Wilks (51)

_His Daughter In-Law: _Silke Wilks (54)

_His Daughter In-Law: _Felicia Wilks (47)

_His Grand Son In-Law: _Ray Wilks(30)

_His Grand Daughter In-Law: _Mirena Wilks (26)

**District 9**

**Female Tribute: **Ash Lewis (11): _cc4s_

_Her Sister: _Talia Lewis (27)

_Her Brother: _Neil Lewis (11)

_Her Sister: _Miranda Lewis (11)

_Her Sister: _Lizzette Lewis (11)

_Her Father: _Birch Lewis (63)

**Male Tribute: **Rye Kuna (14): _TyperWritersAreCool_

_His Mother: _Dina Kuna (38)_  
His Adoptive Mother: _Wendy Nickle (32)

_His Adoptive Father: _Barric Nickle (36)

_His Sister: _Penelope Kuna (4)_  
His Adoptive Brother: _Crusten Riley (21)

_His Adoptive Sister: _Hallah Grace (16)

_His Sister-In Law: _Ceres Riley (19)

_His Niece: _Mazie Riley (6)

**District 10**

**Female Tribute: **Mila Greenwald (25): _Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg_

_Her Brother: _Samuel Greenwald (28)

_Her Son: _Russell Greenwald (9)

_Her Daughter: _Robin Greenwald (6)_  
Her Aunt: _Myrtle Greenwald (77)

**Male Tribute: **Connor Ross Holden (7): _AvrilRP212_

_His Father: _Anthony Holden (38)

_His Mother: _Elizabeth Holden (33)

_His Sister: _Paige Holden (4)

_His Sister: _Charlotte Holden (11)

_His Brother: _Jack Holden (13)

_His Brother: _Peter Holden (14)

_His Sister: _Emma Holden (16)

_His Brother: _Thomas Holden (17)

**District 11**

**Female Tribute: **Emma Jumpneptune (7): _Insert a Catchy Penname Here_

_Her Sister: _Airmet Jumpneptune (13)

_Her Brother: _Jackson Jumpneptune (4)

**Male Tribute: **Jonah Sickle Jr. (15): _Littlechurchbiy22_

_His Father: _Jonah Sickle Sr. (57)

_His Step Mother: _Sunny Sickle (50)_  
His Brother: _Johnathon Sickle (16)

**District 12**

**Female Tribute: **Emily Thompson (16): _Sungirl12_

_Her Sister: _Violet Thompson (18)

**Male Tribute: **Konan Phillian (15): _Insert a Catchy Penname Here_

_His Mother: _Ueansis Phillian (47)

_His Father: _Frances Phillian (43)

_His Sister: _Laney Phillian (19)

_His Sister: _Hailey Phillian (18)

_His Sister: _Bella Phillian (13)

_His Brother: _Danny Phillian (12)

_His Sister: _Danielle Phillian (12)

_His Sister: _Eilliac Phillian (10)


	3. District 1 Reapings

**3Hey guys! I decided to write up District 1 reapings for you guys already! I hope u all enjoy and please review to let me know what u think about the chappie! **

**Should I include sponsor points with this story?**

**Poise La Rue's POV Age 18**

"No, Poise, do my hair!" My friend Opal squeals. She pushes her way past my other friends to sit in front of me. I eye her snarly hair and shudder.

"I'm good." I say, swinging my legs up onto my bed, I swivel around in my seat. Opal looks hurt for a second but she pushes past it and tucks a loose strand of her hair back.

"Can you do mine?" My other friend Dazzle asks, she cocks her head to the side questioning me. I quickly glance at her golden locks but shake my head. The remaining girls, Farriah, Jade, and Sparkle all turn to each other and begin whispering. I role my eyes at them and peer out the window of my giant room. The walls are designed especially for me, pink being my favorite color. All eight walls of my room are a bright pink. I sigh and lean my head back against the wall.

"Poise, Poise, it's almost time for the reaping." Sparkle says, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I snap out of my day dream and hop out of my chair. I can feel all eyes on my back as I travel over to my walk in closet. My room disappears from site as racks and racks of dresses appear in the near distance. I pull a dress randomly from the rack and look it up and down. I quickly slip it on, letting the dress reveal my curves. I walk over to the mirror and stand before it. My green eyes gaze over my body, liking what they see.

"How do you like it?" I ask, trotting back into my room. The five girls gasp and gaze at me.

"Beautiful." One says.

"Gorgeous." Another adds.

"Stunning." Jade squeaks.

"Brutealicious." Farriah pipes up. All five of them erupt into fits of giggles as I stand before them with an amused look on my face. Trying not to snort I glare at Farriah.

"What was that?" I questoning her, I place my hands on my hips.

"Brute alicious." She repeats.

"I heard you the first time, bitch." I say. I turn around and face myself in the other mirror. "I'll wear it." I say, tugging at the top of my dress to make it look sexier. Brute is my current boyfriend and my favorite so far. The five girls always tease me about him as he is the most popular guy in the entire of the district. Sighing, I face them again. "Ready?" I ask. They all nod eagerly. Before even waiting for a response, I head out the door of my room, expecting them to follow me. We maneuver our way through the many hallways and staircases of my mansion to the kitchen, where a maid sits eating her breakfast.

"Tell Mom and Dad I left for the reaping." I say over my shoulder to her. I can hear her barely manage a response as I emerge into the bright sunlight of District One.

My boyfriend, Brute awaits by the fence bordering my house.

"Hey babe." He says, reaching down to kiss me on the lips. He wraps his muscular arm around my waist and smiles brightly at me.

"You ready for the reaping?" He slurs.

"Have you been drinking again?" I ask, pulling away from his arm.

"Just a little babe." He says, reaching for my waist. I roll my eyes and let his hand rest lightly against my hip.

**Desire La Rue's POV Age 22**

"Log, You better kill me before wearing that." I say to one of my three boyfriends, looking him up and down from head to foot. He chuckles and looks down at his outfit.

"Why, don't you like the boldness of it?" He asks, his hair flopping all over his shoulders. I roll my eyes. The only reason I ever got with this dope was because I wanted a guy at least as popular as Brute, my little sister, Poise's boyfriend. I usually get rid of my jealousy of my younger sister by pretending I dislike her. I poke my head inside her room to check on her. She is nowhere in site but I can see her wannabees hanging around her room.

"Hey girls!" I giggle, slipping into the room.

"Hi Desire!" They all chant. I can see their curious eyes glancing over my body as I head over to my sister's desk.

"Chill, I forgot something." I say, as I can feel the girls tightening up at my closeness to my sister's stuff. I grab my earrings from the jewelry box that is standing open and head back out the door. I walk through the main hall of my house, listening as the heels of my shoes make dull thuds against the ground. I make sure to quietly step as I pass my mother's office and head into the mudroom. I slip a jacket over my bare shoulders and head out into the sunlight. I can see Logan hanging by the wall outside and I smile and wave to him. He kisses me softly on the lips.

"You disappeared so I figured I would wait for you here." He says once I pull away from our lingering kiss.

"Did you now." I say, slipping my hand into his. I wind my fingers through his as we walk hand in hand through the blowing wind.

**Quartz La Rue's POV Age 43**

"Isn't she beautiful?" Margaret, one of my usual customers asks, holding up her newborn baby to me. I gaze down at the baby girl's face and wrinkle my long nose. I gasp.

"She is horrifying." I breathe. I return to packing up the woman's pearl necklace as she sends me dirty looks. She brings the baby back to her chest and holds her tight.

"Don't wash them in anything but warm water." I say as I hand her the package. She gives a weak nod and heads out the door without thanking me for the business. Glancing down at my watch, I decide to close up shop to try to catch my wife before she leaves for the reapings. I put away all the merchandise and lock the door as I leave. The short walk over to my mansion helps me calm down from the unthankful woman and I am soothed as I walk through the front door. A maid automatically appears by my side and takes my coat and hat. I nod at her and head up the stairs.

"Honey! I'm home!" I call through the halls. My voice rings out, ricocheting off of every wall.

"Quartz?" My wife Shimmer asks, her muscular arms wind around my broad shoulders and I bury my head deep into her blond hair. I kiss the crown of her head and pull away from her embrace.

"You ready to go?" I ask gruffly, taking her hand.

"Just about," She says, swinging her bag over her shoulders. She rings a bell and another maid comes to us.

"We are leaving, where are Desire and Poise?" Shimmer asks the maid.

"They left about thirty minutes ago." The plump woman says. Shimmer nods at her and we exit the mansion together.

**Shimmer La Rue's POV Age 39**

I sit in my desk with my head in my hands, bent over a Sudoku puzzle.

"That must be a 5." I mutter, writing the number 5 in my long scrawl.

"Pardon me mam?" A maid questions, she places a tray with tea and a biscuit before me.

"Just the puzzle." I mumble, taking a small bite out of the sugary bread. The maid nods and leaves the room, casting one final worried glance at me. I quickly sigh and push back my chair from the table. I wander over to the window and can see little children frolicking out in the fields. Sometimes, I miss having two little girls that won't respond to everything you tell them to do. Sighing again, I hear footsteps in the hall.

"Quartz?" I ask. My husband looms upon me and I embrace him warmly. "I love you." I whisper into his ear before pulling away.

"We should get going." Is all he says, Trying to hide my disappointment, I ring for the nurse.

"We are leaving, what happened to Desire and Poise?" I ask.

"They left a little bit ago." She answers. I nod to her and Quartz and I leave the house. The wind blows my blonde hair up in the wind and I pull it back into a bun.

"I like your hair like that." Quartz whispers into my ear, sending chill down my back. I smile.

**Poise La Rue's POV Age 18**

I quickly sign in and get my blood drawn, I head over to the small roped off area where my family will be penned until after the reaping. Soon, Desire joins me and I smile sweetly to her.

"Looks like my big sis will be joining me in my adventure of the games." I say. It takes her a minute to process what I just said but her face splits into a smile.

"You know for once little sis, I actually agree with your thinking!" Desire says, she flicks her brown hair back over her shoulder. I smile and pull her closer towards me.

"Let's keep it our little secret shall we?" I ask seductively. Her smile turns brighter as our parents arrive beside us. Our mother openly embraces me and I plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Mom, Dad." Desire says, acknowledging the both of them. Our eyes meet and I look away, trying to keep from laughing. A small pixie like woman mounts the steps.

"Welcome, District One! We are here today to pick the two lucky families as tributes for this years annual hunger games!" She says. "My name is Ursula Menstra and I am your escort!" She says. "First off to pick the female tribute!" She says happily. She makes her way slowly towards the bowl and plucks outa pink tinted piece of paper. "Opal Tanner!" Ursula screeches. I squeeze Desire's hand and take off running towards the stage.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I screech into the crowd. Ursula smiles and holds her hand out to me. I take it and stand before my district. "What"s your name." She asks.

"Poise, Poise La Rue!" I say. I can see a peacekeeper on the side flip through some pages and point to the roped off area where my family used to stand, but the members of my family stand beside me already, ready to fight.

**Edmund Abingdon's POV Age 19**

"Wake Up Edmund!" A girl squeals.

"I'm awake." I grumble, rolling out of bed.

"Edmund!" She calls, this time her fists pound against my bare chest.

"I'm up Bridey." I groan, raising my self into the air. My little sister Bridey giggles.

"You look a hot mess." She says using her favorite term. "But Dad says to come have breakfast then train." She says.

"Okay, thanks." I say shooing her out of the room. I slip on the outfit that I picked out last night and go down to the kitchen. The room is extremely neat as I sit down in my chair. My little sisters Bridey and Amelia sit across from me and my little brother Rhett sits beside me.

"Where are mom and dad?" I ask Bridey, who is my favorite of my siblings. She shrugs and opens her mouth.

"Mom! Dad!" She screeches. Two adults come bounding into the room. Our mother, Matsu, kisses us each on the forehead before placing a steaming plate of food on the table before us.

"Thanks!" We all chorus brightly, digging into our food. I don't even notice my parents sitting beside me to eat their food.

"So, for our little training session, we are going to do a little bit of everything, okay?" My father asks the entire family. He has been training us since we were able to walk because of the possibility of one of us being reaped. I stopped training when I turned nineteen which was five months ago, but then once the quell was announced I began again. My mother started training for the first time when the quell was announced as well as my father.

"Are we going to train in the backyard?" Rhett pipes up then winks at his twin sister Amelia.

"Pretty much." Dad says. A silence is casted over us as we finish our meal.

**Bridey Abingdon's POV Age 16**

"Okay, I want all of us to do five laps around and then take to your strongest weapon." My father orders. I take off running around our large backyard. I love the way the wind feels against my face and the way my feet pound against the ground. I reach my hand up to my hair and pull it free from it's ponytail. It flies behind me like a black curtain. I can feel Amelia's elbow near me and I can hear every raspy breath she takes.

"Tired?" I ask, concerned. She only shakes her head and pushes herself faster, she sprints forward and soon out of sight. I try to catch up with her but my legs don't cooperate as I finish my final lap. I head over to the garrets which are weapons that strangle people. They are my best weapon. My hands shake as I hold it against my palm. The cold metal bites my skin but I ignore it. I practice using it against a dumy and succeed.

"Dad!" I call waving at my dad over at the bow and arrow station. I watch his arrow land right in the heart of the dummy as I try to catch his attention. His head whips around and he waves back to me. I see him put down the weapon and jog over to me. Sweat drips from his forehead and I hand him a green hand towel to wipe it away. "I'm good." I say, motioning to the dummy that is missing his head. He looks around the backyard and nods.

"Okay, you can go, just meet us back here by one thirty." He says. Nodding, I exit the backyard through the gate. The ice cold wind cools my skin as I walk along the road of District 1.

"Hey! Bridey!" A voice calls. I turn to the sound and find the bakery door standing open with the baker standing in the small doorway. I wave to her and head over to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Artico!" I say.

"Bridey, I have a surprise for your family!" She says, handing me a little basket. I look through its contents and find three packages of soft sugar cookies.

"Thank you so much." I breather, I pull the older woman into a hug and hitch the basket across my elbow. "Good luck at the reaping," I say. Her face turns pale as she is reminded as to what is to come.

"Thank you my darling, you to." She says. "Send my wishes to your kind family!" She yells to me as I exit the shop.

**Amelia Abingdon's POV Age 17**

I walk over to the dummy that my little sister had just killed. Placing the head back on the dummy, I pick up the little weapon and try to use it. I'm skilled with it, but I never will be as good with it as Bridey.

"Amelia, try like this." My mother says, showing me the best way to use it. I nod a quick thank you, as I don't enjoy receiving help from people, It makes me feel week. I ignore the way she taught me and focus on the way I always use it. I hear the familiar crunch as the head of the dummy is snatched off by the weapon. It doesn't fall clear off it's body, however and I sigh.

"Dad, can I please go?" I whip around to ask my father. He scans over my work and nods. "Go ahead but take Rhett with you." He says, winking at me.

"Rhett, let's go!" I say, trudging to where my twin brother stands training with an axe. He barely looks at me as he lets the axe fly and buries itself in the dummy.

"I'm not done yet." He says.

"Dad says we have to go. I can't leave without you." I grumble. I can see him roll his eyes as he lets another axe fly.

"I don't care, go without me." The third axe knocks off the dummy's head and Rhett stands back, admiring his work.

"Why do you even care about the hunger games, it's not like we are going to get reaped, plus it's district one, there's bound to be a family of volunteers." I say. It's true, our family is rich, meaning none of us had to take tesserae.

"There's always a chance," He says, patching the dummy up. I check my watch, One o'clock.

"Do you want to go see Cece or not?" I ask. Cece is our best friend and I wouldn't be surprised if they began dating. At this, he perks up.

"Fine, let me clean this up." He says. I roll my eyes and head over to the gate to wait for him. Bridey comes trotting in.

"Look what Mrs. Artico gave us!" Bridey squeals, excited. She shows me the basket and I peer in it. Three boxes of sugar cookies lie inside and I pop one into my mouth.

"These are delicious!" I say, letting crumbs fall from my mouth. Bridey giggles and takes a bite out of one herself.

"They are!" She confirms. Rhett comes walking over and picks one out.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Oooooh, are you going to go see, _Cece_?" Bridey teases, poking Rhett in the ribs. He goes slightly red but ignores her.

"Let's go Amelia." Rhett grumbles, seizing my wrist. I can't help but smirk as he pulls me from our house.

**Rhett Abingdon's POV**

I gallop ahead of Amelia as she floats along the path, hands dangling by her sides.

"Come on, Lighten up!" I say bumping my shoulder into hers. She shrugs me off and I frown. "Amie, whats wrong?" I ask.

"You don't think dad will volunteer, do you?" She asks me, she stops fully and swivels around to face me.

"Nah, He hates the games." I say, trying to avoid the dagger eyes she aims at me. "Hey Cece!" I wave seeing the familiar red-headed girl coming down the road towards us. I run a hand through my messy black hair. I can hear Amelia become more comfortable as we run to meet Cece.

"Hows the little one?" I ask Cece. Cece smiles and looks me straight in the eye.

"She's good, she's laughing today." Cece says, handing me the toddler in her arms. I gather her up in my arms and plant a kiss on her red curls. Cece is a teenage mother, her boyfriend knocked her up then abandoned her alone with the little girl.

"Hey Ellie, did you sleep well?" I coo into her ear. She giggles and squirms out of my arms.

"Yeth!" She giggles, I laugh as she yawns.

**Kartik Abingdon's POV Age 44**

I pick up the last of the dummies and drag them into the basement. I can hear Matsu's light footsteps against the wooden steps as I lean back against the wall.

"Hey dad!" Bridey giggles, bringing me out from my thoughts. "I was just going to flip through the plant identification book one last time…if that's okay." She says.

"Yeah, of course Bride." I say, I shuffle over to one of the bins and pull out the large black book that Matsu and I made when the hunger games was created. I hand the book over to her and kiss her forehead. "I love you, Bride." I say.

"I love you too, Dad!" She answers. She sits down on a chair and begins to skim the book. I watch her for a minute before retreating up the steps.

"Is Bridey down there?" Matsu questions once I appear at the top of the steps.

"Yeah, last minute studying." I say. Matsu smiles and sits down at the table.

"Are you worried?" She asks me. I walk over to the back of her chair and rub her shoulders.

"No, there is no reason to be, we have no tesserae." I say.

"But…We are one of the largest families in District one." She says. I quiet her by placing my lips against hers.

"Don't worry Matsu, everything will be okay."

"I just have this really bad gut feeling." She breathes, pulling away from my lips. I kiss her one more time before heading up the stairs to change.

**Matsu Abingdon**

I run a hand through my long black curls and sigh. The feeling in my gut is strong but I try to push past it and ignore it. I decide to make pancakes.

"Mhhhmm….Mom, what's that smell?" Bridey asks, coming up the stairs, the plant book tucked beneath her thin arm. Edmund follows closely behind her and sits, quietly at the table.

"Pancakes, want one?" I ask.

"Yes please." Bridey says pulling up a chair at the table. I place a stack of pancakes in front of her. "Mom…..I meant one." She laughs. I laugh along but had her a fork.

"Dig in." I say.

"Mhhhhm, whats that smell?" Amelia and Rhett ask coming through the front door. They sniff out the pancakes and each grab one from Bridey's plate.

"Thanks guys." Bridey giggles.

"Families home!" Kartik shouts, running down the steps. He hugs all of the teenagers and settles into his place. "Pancakes for lunch?" He asks cocking his head to the side.

"Waffles for dinner." Bridey answers. Amelia giggles and reaches for another pancake. Bridey slaps her hand away but laughs. Edmund stands up from the table and disappears from site. My eyes meet with Kartik's but he only shrugs.

**Edmund Abingdon's POV Age 19**

Bridey slips her hand through mine as I begin to get nervous. When I look down at her to see her expression, she gives me a warm smile and kisses me on the cheek.

"It's going to be okay." She says. "I promise." She says. I nod, comforted by my little sister's words.

"Welcome everybody!" The escort shrieks. She introduces herself as Ursula Menstra. I can feel my family tense up as she plucks a name out of the female's reaping bowl. "Opal Tanner, Please come forward!" She says. Just as I expected, a girl with long brown hair steps forward.

"I volunteer!" She screams. Just as the escort notices what is happening, the girls family appears on stage. I can hear Rhett snort as the escort bounces over to the girl and smiles at her.

"Name?" Ursula asks.

"Poise La Rue." The girl says. She looks straight into the camera, her green eyes beaming.

Ursula pushes the family aside and pulls a name from the boys bowl. The air around me feels tight as I gasp for breath.

"Would Edmund Abingdon please come forward?" I gulp and loosen the grip on Bridey's arm. She refuses to let go of me and I swivel around to face her.

"Let me go." I say through gritted teeth. Her grip softens and I don't bother to see her reaction. I mount the steps of the stage and stand lonely next to the giant family. I can see the peacekeeper on the side point to where my family stand and peacekeepers come forward, grabbing them. They place them down on the stage and I automatically reach out to Bridey. Instead of grabbing onto my hand as usual she shrinks away from my touch. I try to meet her eye but she looks away.

"Bridey." I whisper, afraid. She moves over to our father and lays her head on his shoulder. I recognize a small tear leaking down Amelia's face and a pang goes through me. "This is all my fault" Is all I can think before we are pushed into the justice building.

**I hope u like this chappie! It took me two days to write! I'm really sorry it's so long…I got carried away! Sorry if it is boring…I tried my best on these two! I'm not usually good at writing for careers…but anyways! Please review! They are appreciated and help me update faster!**


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Hey guys! This is officially The longest chapter I have EVER written! It is 17 pages long on word and 6549 not including the authors notes! The link to the website is on my profile at the tippity top and expect District 3 reapings either this week or next...I have school this week so I won't have any time to write.**

**Hey guys vote on the poll on my profile and then PM me letting me know u voted for 10 Sponsor Points!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or else Prim, Finnick and Rue would not have died**

* * *

**District Two Reapings:**

**Lithium Swan's POV Age 17**

It's very bright outside as I make my way over to my brother's house, clutching a basket full of food in my arms.

"Lith, we'll leave you along with your brother kay? See you at the reaping." My best-friend Daisy says, throwing her arms around me.

"Okay, bye." I say. I watch my two best-friends, Claire and Daisy walk away chirping loudly.

As I come upon Christopher's front door, I lift my hand up to knock.

"Hey!" My older brother Christopher chuckles. He slings an arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my chestnut-colored head.

"I brought you food." I say, shrugging his arm off from around my shoulder. He grabs the basket from my hand and sets it on the table.

"Just like your dad liked." He says, shifting through the contents. He holds up packets of lemonade.

My father committed suicide when I was younger. I still remember the smile broadening on my face as his body was whisked away. He wasn't exactly the best father. He was always rude and mean and refused to take care of us. After he killed himself, Christopher promised to care for me forever and always.

On the other hand, Chrisopher's father was the best father any body could hope for, but he died of starvation.

"Did Josh find you?" Christopher suddenly blurts out, turning to look at me.

"He was looking for me?" I ask, trying to act as if I hadn't seen him.

"Yeah, he came here asking for you." Christopher says, winking at me.

"No, I guess I never saw him." I lie. I had seen Josh, he was walking down the path to my house and I had quickly hidden behind a large by the side until he passed. Josh is my "fiancée," which my mother picked out for me. You could say we have a very interesting relationship…He swears he loves me, but I know he doesn't. All he cares for is my attractiveness, all I have ever wanted in my husband is for him to love me for me, not for some hot chick that he wants just to sleep with.

Christopher drops the subjects and hands me the basket.

"You should get going, mom will be worried." He says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mom this mom that." I groan, rolling my eyes. I can hear Christopher chuckling as I head out the door.

"See you at the reaping, Chris!" I shout! I can hear a muffled respond and assume that his girlfriend showed up.

"There you are!" I hear a voice call from behind me. I freeze in place, not willing to move any muscles. "Lithium!" The voice calls again. I roll my eyes and relax, turning on my heel, I face Josh.

"Hey Josh." I say, putting on my brightest smile. My mom said that I needed to be nice to him, for he was the only suitor willing to marry me. I am not exactly the kindest nor funniest girl you will ever meet.

"I missed you earlier, babe." He says, looping his arms around my waist. He pulls me close and our lips meet. Neither of us pull away for awhile. _Be Nice, Be Nice._ I remind myself, letting our lips to keep being locked together. Finally, he pulls back for air and I almost sigh in relief. His glance stays on my face and my cheeks heat up.

"We should get going." I mumble, breaking away from the embrace. He clears his throat. "Are you nervous?" I ask after awhile of silent walking. "For the reaping, I mean." I add.

"No, you shouldn't be either, they wouldn't dare pick someone as beautiful as you." He says, tucking a stray strand of my brown hair back behind my ear. I don't know what to say, so I stay silent.

"Lithium, Josh!" My mother Platinum calls from the door of our two-story house.

"Hi mom." I say, I slip past her into the kitchen and plop down in one of the chairs.

"You don't think you'll get picked do you?" My mom asks Josh, wrinkling her nose up.

"I certainly hope so…." I mutter under my breath, so as only my mother to hear. She shoots me a look and turns back to Josh, waiting for his response.

"No chance about it, I don't take any tesserae." He says.

Josh's family is one of the richest families in the district and now that I will marry him, our family will become rich. Josh refused to let me or Christopher take tesserae this year because of his wealth.

"Thanks to you, neither do my kids." Platinum answers warmly, she puts a warm cup of soup into Josh's hands.

* * *

**Christopher Swan's POV Age 21**

I can hear a clutter of footsteps on the stairs and I smile as arms encircle me.

"Good morning , love." I say, swiveling around. I rest my chin on my girlfriends forehead. I kiss her lips and look into her warm blue eyes.

"Good morning!" She chirps back. "I had a lot of fun last night." She says wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Me too." I answers, planting another kiss on her lips. "Hopefully more fun tonight." I hint.

"Is that an invitation?" She questions me, cocking her head to the side so that her mess of brown curls swishes around her shoulders.

"It is if you want it to be." I answer. Iracibeth throws her head back and lets out a tinkling bell like laugh.

"Why don't we head down to the square?" I ask after breakfast is over. "We can buy some bakery pastries on the way." I add. I watch her smile.

"You spoil me." She says. Chuckling, I let her run upstairs to get dressed. I live here on my own but Iracibeth comes over almost every night. I plan to pop the question soon, I was thinking tonight after the reaping, so that we both are in a shock of relief.

"How do I look?" She asks when she comes back downstairs, she strikes a pose in front of me and I smile.

"Beautiful." I answer, I scoop her up into my arms and plant a kiss on her lips. Giggling, she squirms out of my arms.

"You'll ruffle my dress, be careful!" She squeals, smoothing out the bottom of her blue dress. I chuckle again and we head out the door, arm in arm.

When we arrive at the bakery, I push the door open and the bells begin to chime.

"Good morning Mr. Perri!" Both Iracibeth and I chirp.

"Morning to you two love birds as well." Mr. Perri chuckles. Iracibeth and I stand before the stands of pastries.

"Hmmmm…that one looks good." I say, pointing to a chocolate puff.

"Yes it does!" Iracibeth says peering over my shoulder.

"Two please." I say, handing over the money to the baker. He grins at me and hands them to me in a package.

"Please would you give this to the Mrs.'s?" He asks. I wink at him and take the pink cookie from him.

"It would be my pleasure." I say. It's no secret that Mr. Perri has a thing for my mother. Only if she were able to get over Lithium's horrid father.

"Thank you!" Iracibeth calls over her shoulder, pushing past the door to bakery. We emerge into the bright sunlight once again.

"See you after the reaping." I say, embracing her and kissing her lips.

"Okay." She says. She gives me one last kiss before getting her finger pricked and heading over to where her small family stands. I stretch out my hand for the man to prick and he does.

"Over there." He mutters, beckoning to where my mother and Lithium stand.

"Hey mom, Lithium!" I say, kissing both of them on the cheek.

"Someone's in a good mood." My mother smiles, taking the cookie that I offer her.

"That ones from the baker." I say, grinning. Suddenly, she hands it back to me and turns back to the stage. I roll my eyes and Lithium and I's eyes meet. She holds up her hand to show me her crossed fingers. I mimic her actions and take her uncrossed finger hand in mine.

* * *

**Platinum Swan's POV Age 36**

I gaze steadily at the stage, ignoring the red blush creeping up on my cheeks. _The Baker…_is an interesting man. Short, stubby, a little bit fat. Okay maybe a lot bit fat. He seems like a good man, he would make an amazing husband. I just can't let myself fall in-love again, I just can't. _Oh no._ The realization hits me, _I love the baker?_ The question rings throughout my brain like a missile. _That's not possible._ I tell myself. _I love Lithium's father, Opal. _The only thing that comes to mind when I think of Opal is tears. He reminds me of how sad I was when I was married him. _So…..I….Love….The….Baker?_ There's that question again. My eyes flit to where the baker stand with his three grown children and their families. We make eye contact and I blush. He seems to smile, even for a second.

"Mom? Are you staring at the baker?" Christopher suddenly asks, his voice cutting through my thoughts like a sharp knife.

"Huh?" I ask, tearing my eyes away from the plump man.

"You were staring at the baker." Christopher says.

"He has a name Chris." I bark. My twenty-one year old son quiets down but I can see the amusement sparking in his eyes. "And no. I wasn't." I say.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure you were." Lithium speaks up, sounding as horrified as I feel. Christopher's face breaks out into a smile.

"See, I told you." He says, nudging Lithium. Who shrugs off his arms.

"You didn't tell her anything." I snap. Once again, I turn back to the stage and watch the escort mount the steps.

**Lithium Swan's POV Age 17**

A man stumbles over to the microphone. He wears a pair of purple pantaloons and a neon blue shirt. His hair flies all over place in a mix of blue and grey. As he pulls the microphone to his lips I gasp. His lips take up half his lower face. They are giant and puffed up, painted blue. I exchange a glance with Christopher as the man begins to speak.

"Hello, District two!" He squeaks. "My name is Fender Neilson! And I will be the escort for your two tribute families!" His giant purple eyes flash with every word and I am forced to look away.

"I think I may vomit." I mutter to Christopher, who chuckles.

"Well then, girls first shall we?" He says. He sticks his hand in the girls bowl and fishes around. Finally, satisfied with the piece of paper, he pulls his hand out of the bowl.

"This years girl tribute shall be Lithium Swan!" He squeaks. My face melts and I turn to my mother in shock. I don't register what this means until Fender's eyes flash, blinding me. I take a step forward and force my face to relax. _Be Calm._ I tell myself. Every step I take is echoed off of the silver ground. I mount the steps and stand beside Fender, who much to my dismay only comes up to my waist. Peacekeepers have already seized my brother and mother and brought them onto the stage.

"Your names?" Fender questions, he holds out the microphone to my mother, who is on the verge of tears.

"Platinum Swan." She breathes. My eyes flit over to the Baker who appears dismayed, his small eyes are filled to the brim with tears and he clutches onto the arm of one of his sons.

"Christopher Swan." I hear Christopher say in his large booming voice. I can hear wails of despair from Iracibeth who is sobbing hysterically into her mother's shoulder.

"Chris! Chris!" She screams. I don't know why the peacekeepers don't bother to quiet her down but I can see her father trying to silence her.

* * *

**Nolan Ryker's POV Age 44**

"You are definitely going to training today, you here me son?" I say, speaking to my golden son, Alexis.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to volunteer this year." Alexis says, his handsome face, questioning me.

"I am." I answer. All confusion from my son's face is gone, he looks tired and scared. "It's the only way I can make it right with my parents." I say.

"That shouldn't be a reason." Alexis counters, anger filling his face.

"Well it is, finish eating and then go." I say. Not bothering to fight about this with me he pushes past me and out the door. I sigh and place his plate carefully into the sink.

"I'm guessing you told him our plan for today?" My wife asks, coming into the kitchen. I nod my head and then smile, thinking about how by tomorrow I will be on my way into the games.

"Everything will be right with my parents after today, I promise." I say.

"I know, all they wanted to do was see you in the games, and that's all we wanted from…well you know." She says, referring to our disowned son, Ashlar, who refused to go into the games.

"Hey, at least we will have a golden son." I say. Alexis has agreed to volunteer for the games on his last reaping day.

"But…now that we all go in….we all will be victors!" Alana giggles, kissing my cheek.

"We'll make it, we are a big family, very strong to." I say.

"I love you Nolan." Alana says.

"I love you to A." I answer. "Well, best get to work, people my be wondering where there fellow peacekeeper is." I say. Alana laughs and I leave our house.

"Yo Nolan!" A voice calls me.

"Mason." I say, clapping my best-friend on the back. "I hope your not volunteering today, because I know I am." I say suddenly. Mason freezes and faces me.

"You knew I was going to volunteer Nolan. I told you yesterday." Mason says.

"Must have slipped my mind." I say, turning back around. All of a sudden I feel a great pain in my back and I fall to the floor.

"Look who's not going to volunteer." Mason says, spitting on me. My black eyes narrow and I kick him in the knees, excited when he falls. I jump onto my feet and pin him to the ground.

"What were you saying?" I growl.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Another peacekeeper shouts, running towards us. He shoves me off of Mason and I notice his face.

"Remus?" My voice comes out strangled.

"Nice to see you again, big brother!" Remus says merrily. I glare at him.

"Where have you been?" I bellow.

"Funny, I have the exact same question to ask you. When you were disowned, you didn't even say goodbye to your little brother and sister." He says. "I thought you were dead." He says again.

"Styx, is she here?" I ask him about our sister.

"Yeah, she has a daughter. Her name is Clio." He says happily. "Come I'll introduce you." He seizes my hand to turn but I pull out of his grasp.

"I have to go." I say. I kick Mason one more time on the ground and lean forward. "Don't even bother volunteering." I growl. Mason's eyes slit but I don't bother sticking around.

"Wait! Nolan!" Remus calls. I ignore him and return to my station.

* * *

**Ashlar Ryker's POV Age 19**

I quickly slip over to my window, seeing my cousin Clio outside, I groan. I open the door.

"Hey Clio." I say.

"Is this a bad time?" She asks me, examining my pajama attire.

"No." I say, opening the door wider to let her in.

"Your mom doesn't know that you found me, right?" I ask my cousin.

"Of course not, she would go bonkers." She says. She plops down on the sofa and looks me right in the eye, expecting me to say something. Her blue eyes twinkle and for a second I see a flash of myself in her.

I found my cousin Clio, at the training center about three months ago. Every week, she comes over and we hang out. For a fifteen year-old she isn't that bad. Both our parents were disowned from their parents. When Clio's mother was disowned, she left and got married and had Clio. Then, our uncle Remus, whom Clio told me about, volunteered for the games and won. He came back but is apparently crazy.

"How is Aunt Styx?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Heart broken, she needs to be happy." Clio answers immediately. I chuckle.

"I bet she will be happy when you make it through the reaping today." I say. Clio's face grows hard.

"I hope uncle Remus doesn't volunteer, again." Clio says. "If he does, we all go in." She says.

"But we will be together, we are strong." I counter. She nods her head. "It's best not to think about life like that, you might just find yourself in the games if you think you will be." Her eyes flit to the clock on the mantel and I know it's time for her to go.

"I have to go get ready, see you at the reaping." Clio says. She gets half way across the room, before turning around and planting a kiss on my cheek, then she gives me a hug and leaves. Chuckling, I lift myself off the couch and force myself over to the bathroom. I strip naked and jump on the shower. The boiling water runs down my back turning every possible part of me red from the heat. I shift my body weight from one foot to the other trying to get comfortable. I lean my head against the wall, close my eyes and listen to the sound of each raindrop pounding onto the ceramic floor. I think about what Clio said. _Would he?_ Don't think about it. Sighing, I fumble for the shower handle, trying to turn the water off. Instead, I cut myself on something sharp. Cursing, I open my eyes and wince when the heat hits them. I manage to turn the water off and stumble out of the shower. I wrap a towel around me and exit the bathroom.

As soon as I'm dressed and ready to go, I examine the cut on my finger from the shower. I fish through my first aid kit for a band aid and sloppily put it on. _Now, I'm ready to go._

* * *

**Alexis Ryker's POV Age 17**

The spear leaves my hand and lands in the center of the target.

"Nice shot, Alexis!" Three girls squeal from the sidelines. Ignoring them, I retrieve the spear from the target and throw it again. Again, it lands in the bulls eye. I can hear clapping and again I ignore it.

"Alexis! Your done here, go home and rest." Genevieve, my trainer says, tearing me away from my practice.

"Yeah?" I ask, panting heavily. She nods and I wave to her. "Thanks, Gen!" I say. I run towards the exit, my feet pounding on the ground. I barely get to step outside before three giggling girls take my arms.

"You are sooo good." Lilliana, the girl with the bright blue eyes gushes. She batts her long lashes at me. I wrench my arms out of their grips and give them a dazzling smile.

"Thanks, Excuse me…" I mumble. The other two girls don't have time to even smile back at me as I race off towards my best friend.

"Viv!" I call, forcing the petite girl to turn her head. Her face breaks into a smile as she sees me and she swings her small body off of the fence.

"Hey stranger." She says, punching my arm lightly. "Where have you been all day?" She says cocking her head to the side, her smile broadening. I glance over her familiar features and my heart begins to beat fast.

"Dad made train today, he has this idea that he is going to volunteer." Once the words leave my lips, the smile disappears from her face.

"He can't!" She says forcefully. "No." She says again.

"That's what I said," I mutter, looking out into the fields, I lean my body against the white fence. I look at her face and smile as our eyes meet.

"I don't want to go in the games, Viv." I say. Her eyes flash with sympathy and her hand finds mine.

"I don't want you to go either." She says. She leans into me so that our shoulders are touching, her head resting against mine. "Don't go." She whispers.

* * *

**Alana Ryker's POV Age 42**

"That's it Minnie! That's it!, try throwing with the inside of your hand, not the outside." I shout to my trainee, who thrown daggers unsuccessfully at the unscathed target. I troop over to her and take the dagger out of her hand.

"Like this." I explain, showing her the movements. Her emerald green eyes sparkle as she follows my dagger through the air and into the middle of the target.

"Let me try." She says. I hand her another dagger and she begins to throw it.

"Stop!" I bellow. I twist the dagger to the other side and let her her resume. It flies out of her hand and soars to one of the very outside rings of the target. I clap. "You got it on the target!" I say. Checking the time, I smile at the fourteen-year old girl. "Time to go get ready for the reaping." I say. She nods and hands me the remaining daggers. I watch her slip into a coat and exit the center. Now that she is gone, I am the only one here and it is completely silent. I put the daggers away and lock them up in the cabinet they belong inside.

I let my thoughts wander as I leave the training center through the back door and lock it up behind me.

"I thought I would find you here." Nolan says. His voice coming out cracked. He stands by the wall of the training center, watching me.

"Nolan, what's wrong?" I ask, facing my husband.

"I saw Remus." Is all he says. I gasp.

"You told me he moved to district one." I say.

"That's what I thought…." Nolan trails off. He flings one of his arms around my shoulder and my arm snakes around his waist. "He said that Styx is here too, along with her daughter…he said her name was Clio." He continues. I don't bother to butt in because he rants when he is scared or nervous.

"Well, they will just have to come into the games with us." Is what I say when he is done.

"You right!" Nolan says, his frown disappears and he squeezes my shoulder soothingly. "My parents are going to be so happy with me." I say.

"With us." I correct, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Remus Ryker's POV Age 34**

"Where is Clio?" I ask, coming into the kitchen of my sister's house. I pluck an apple from the bowl of fruits on the table and bite into it.

"She's upstairs getting ready for the reaping, you should do." Styx says, wrinkling her nose at the dishevelment of my outfit. "Is that gin?" She asks, sniffing me. I pull away from her.

"Don't smell me big sis." I say. She laughs her bell like laugh and smiles.

"Remus, go upstairs, take a shower and get an extra change of clothes from my room." She orders. "Yes M'am!" I say saluting her.

I may have had just a little too much to drink, and it is noticeable as I stumble clumsily up the steps.

"Uncle Remus, what's wrong?" Clio asks me, rushing to my side.

"Help me up the stairs, Cli." I say. Her thin arms wrap around my waist as she pulls me up the stairs and into the bathroom. She starts the warm water for me and doesn't flinch when I begin to strip of my clothes.

"I'm going to get ready, shout if you need help." She says exiting the bathroom.

After I shower, I don't bother to wrap a towel around myself, but head into Styx's room, butt naked.

"Remus! What are you doing?" Styx asks, I can hear the laughter behind her voice and I stand up.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips. She just laughs and hands me some clothes.

"Change." She commands. Rolling my eyes, I obey. The clothes feels stiff against my body as I slip it on and I scratch myself just about everywhere.

"Sorry if it's itchy." She says, leading me over to the kitchen table. She sits me down and forces me to eat a bowl of chicken broth and a cup of tea. I can tell she is trying to will away the drunkedness.

* * *

**Styx Ryker's POV Age 42**

I watch Remus gobble up his food and my heart throbs for the little brother I once had. The games had changed him just as they have changed many people. Instead of the twinkle in his eyes, now there is a cold hard stare. I wish I could go back to past and not allow him to volunteer. Of course by the time he had volunteered I had been disowned by my parents for not volunteering. The games are just not my thing, I don't think I could make it very far. My husband died when Clio was just a little girl and since then, I am not the same woman I used to be.

"Styx, gimme more." Remus pleads, holding his empty bowl out to me.

"What do you say?" I ask him, taking the bowl and walking over to the stove.

"More?" He asks. I laugh and smile.

"The other one."

"Please?"

"Ahh, that's the one." I say. I fill his bowl up to the brim with soup and smile down at him. "Drink up." I say. Before answering, he lifts the bowl up the his mouth and slurps it down. I can't do anything but laugh and I sit there looking like a seal.

"Mom, are you okay?" Clio asks, shooting me a weird look. She travels over to the stove and serves herself a bowl of soup.

"Just fine." I answer, after calming my stomach down. "Are you ready?" I continue.

"Just about, I have to just put on my clothes." She sits down in the seat next to me and spoons a mouthful of soup into her mouth. "Yum, mom this is delicious." She says.

"It was your father's recipe." I say sadly. My husband died in a training center scuffle and his name brings up touchy feelings around Clio, as she watched him die. At this, Clio puts down her spoon and looks at me with wide eyes. She opens her mouth as to say something but nothing comes out. She closes her mouth, and then opens it back up again.

"Chicken noodle, right?" She asks. I nod sadly and maneuver my way through the kitchen and up the stairs. When I arrive in my room, I shut the door tightly behind me and swivel around to face my well kept room. Everything is in it's place just as it should be. My eyes swing over the wedding picture of my husband and I. My face is younger but it's not just because of the subtracted wrinkles that were on my face then that adds to the youngness of this past me. My eyes, they were alive, full of joy, the blue in them had sparkled with excitement. Now, they are a dull blue, as if all the life had been drained out of them. Pushing past these thoughts, I cover up the picture as best as I can. The less I see of it the better. Thinking quickly, I take the picture out of the frame and slip it into the pocket of my dress_, for good luck_, I tell myself.

* * *

**Clio Ryker's POV Age 15**

I stand before my mirror, hair pulled back into a waterfall braid. My eyes flit over every inch of my body, examining each inch of me for an imperfection. I don't like the way I look, although many people tell me they wish they were like me. Everyone says a certain word when they speak of me, A word I have banned from my vocabulary. That word is _perfect. _I hear it all the time; when I go to the training center, when I go buy groceries, and even at school where the teachers disagree with me. _Perfect. _That word that is so easily thrown at me, the word I despise most to hear. I wish I could find the stupid word in the dictionary and erase, erase it forever. All I want is to be normal, to hear normal words, to not be judged by everyone. No one seems to do that, except for my cousin. My cousin Ashlar, he is one of the strangest people I have ever met, the way he thinks about every single word before using it. I admire him greatly and wish that everyone could be as he is.

A loud banging on the door tears me from my thoughts.

"Clio! Clio! Ooooh Clio!" Uncle Remus calls from outside. I move over to the door swiftly and pull it open. "It's time to go." He says quickly before I can even register what is happening. Taking a deep breath I manage a weak smile.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I say. I wait for him to leave before I glance at my reflection one more time in the mirror, grab my thin sweater and run down the stairs.

* * *

**Jasmine Ryker's POV Age 78**

I shuffle over to my rocking chair and slowly lower myself down into it. I let my cane drop to the ground as I await my late-morning snack.

"Here you go, Mrs. Ryker." My caretaker, Anita says. She places a small silver tray on my lap and sits beside me. I look over at her. Her red hair is pinned up into a bun and her green eyes twinkle as if there is no tomorrow.

"How is your daughter?" I bark, wanting to know about her daughter who is momentarily suffering from Cancer.

"She's not doing very well, the doctor's say there might still be hope." Anita says sadly. I snort.

"Stupid doctors, they don't know anything. You hear me and you hear me real good, your daughter is not going to survive, if the doctors say there is hope, there is none." I advise. Anita looks appalled. Her hand flies to her heart and her mouth stands agape.

"Mrs. Ryker?" She asks after a few seconds of silence. "My daughter is eight-years old and your telling me your willing to throw her life away with a couple of silly words?" Anita asks tremendously. A laugh begins in my lower throat and gurgles out of my mouth.

"Anything I say is the truth, my dear. The factual truth. There are no "good" doctors in District two. District one maybe, but the doctors to cure that kind of Cancer would only be found in the Capitol." I answer. Before I ever begin eating my cookies, Anita rips the tray from my hands and walks away in a huff. I sigh, disappointed.

* * *

**Alden Ryker's POV Age 73**

"Jassy, who are you talking to?" I ask, coming to sit beside my wife. Her head swings around to face me and her face breaks out into a smile.

"No one." She answers after the smile disappears. Now a days, she will only smile around me, for less then two seconds. I caress her cheek and lift my lips to hers, letting them crash together.

"We should get going to the reaping….Are you almost ready?" I ask. I almost pity my wife, but I would never dare say so aloud. She has almost lost the hearing in her ears and her eyesight is failing her. She nods her head stiffly and raises herself from her seat with difficulty.

"Mom! Dad!" A voice yells from the street. I turn to face the voice and find it attached to my only non disowned son, Remus.

"Hey Remmie!" I say. I take my Jasmine's hand. "Say hi to Remus, Jassy." I say. Jasmine examines Remus from head to toe and groans softly.

"Are you drunk again, Son?" She barks.

"Maybe just a bit, Ma." He answers. He staggers onto the porch and helps me walk Jasmine down the steps.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, where've you been?" I ask, looking him directly in the eye. He shrugs as best as he can with his arm around his mother.

"Around, a bit here and there." He adds. I chuckle.

"That's what you always say." I answer.

"What?" Jasmine roars. Remus and I exchange a glance and I manage a smile.

"Remus here, says that the reaping is about to start, we should hurry up." I tell her, louder then I would speak if I were talking to someone else.

"Oh, why they'll wait for me." She says. Remus chuckles and I can feel more of Jasmine's weight shift over to him as we quicken our pace.

* * *

**Nolan Ryker's POV Age 44**

As we come upon the sign in table, I glance nervously at our empty family coral.

"We are the first ones here." I mutter under my breath to Alana. She smiles.

"All the better for us." She counters, squeezing my hand. I hold my palm out to the blonde-haired woman and she pokes it with the needle. I don't even notice the pain and she paints me to the rope are for the Ryker's. Nodding to her, I wait for Alana. We slip through the small opening in the rope and stand side-by-side in the largish area.

"How long do we…" Alana is cut off as Alexis bounds into the rope area with us. I smile at the site of my golden sun. I clap him on the back and watch as he waves to his "friend." A family of two, come towards the rope. The older woman having long black hair and dull blue eyes. I squint closer and grab Alana's hand.

"Styx." I breathe. Making a rash decision, I wave. Recognition quickly spreads across the young woman's face and she waves back. The younger girl with her turns to her, probably asking about me. As Styx and the girl come in to the section Styx walks into my arms. I hold her tight and kiss her forehead.

"Nolan, you just left." She says. I nod my head into her shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry." I mutter for only her to hear. She seems satisfied with my answer so she pulls away and pulls the young girl towards me.

"Nolan, this is my daughter Clio, Clio this is your Uncle Nolan." Styx says, one hand staying on my upper arm. I shake Clio's hand awkwardly and smile. _I have such a beautiful neice._ I think. Clio looks at me weirdly, almost as if she knows what I am thinking. She inches away from me and looks expectantly towards Styx.

Clearing my throat, I speak.

"Styx and Clio, this is my wife Alana and my son Alexis." I say.

"Nice to meet you." Both Alana and Alexis mutter.

"Ashlar!" A sudden cry emits from Alexis's mouth and he bounds over to the entrance to the rope area. I see him openly embrace his long lost older brother. I exchange a glance with Alana and watch Clio smiling at Ashlar, as if she knows him. Ashlar steps forward and embraces Clio. Styx looks confused and beckons her daughter to the side. I can hear them whispering and I roll my eyes.

"Better now then never." I utter to Alana who's eyes flash. Together, we walk towards our disowned son. He stands in front of us awkwardly. Alexis looks in between his parents and his brother and takes a step back. _Smart boy._ I say to myself, smirking. I clear my throat.

"It's nice to see you son." I say.

"I wish I could say the same." He responds, his eyes flashing just like Alana's did a couple seconds earlier. His words set me back and Alana takes over.

"We just want to be allies, since we all are going to be fighting along side each other." She continues. Ashlar's eyes fill with knowing about what Alana and I are about to do and he opens his mouth.

"Don't do it." He says simply.

"Don't do what?" Clio questions, appearing beside Ashlar. My son eyes Alana and I questioning and places one hand on Clio's shoulder.

"Nothing," He says. He takes her to introduce to Alexis and Alana and I stand alone gaping at each other.

"That wasn't exactly how I expected that." She says.

"Mean either." I add.

"Sorry we are late, did you miss us?" Remus squeals. He staggers into the rope area with my mother by one arm and my father following close behind. I gulp and face my parents. They don't even glance at me but stay by the side with Remus.

I grab Alana's hand as the escort, Fender Neilson stumbles onto the stage and begins the reaping. He picks the girl and I analyze her.

_She is beautiful, she looks strong, her family seems like a good competition. _I take a look around the Ryker section and smile. _Strong, but not strong enough. _Swan's mear three could never beat the Ryker nine. Well, subtracting my old parents the Ryker seven.

"Hiden Rach!" The escort says. Alana shoves me forward. I was to busy paying attention to Lithium that I almost missed my shot. Some of the Ryker's look dismayed as I lurch forward into the crowd.

"I volunteer!" My voice is not alone and I glare at the voice that so eagerly joined mine. My best-friend Mason stands inches in front of me. Once again, I make a rash decision and pounce on him, letting us fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs. I quickly pull myself up and sprint the rest of the way to the steps. "I volunteer!" I say once again. I run up the steps and stop beside Fender Neilson. He looks surprised and utterly pleased.

"Your name?" He asks me.

"Nolan Ryker!" I shout into the district, my name ricochets off of all the buildings in the square. Delighted, Fender looks out on the crowd. Alana quickly joins my side without being escorted as well as my parents and Remus but the rest of the Ryker clan stands back.

"Oh heavens me, they are over there!" Jasmine says, pointing one wrinkly finger at where the Ryker clan is. Peacekeepers seize Ashlar, Alexis, Clio, and Styx and shove them up to the stage.

"Names?" Fender asks, holding the mic out to my family.

"Alana Ryker."

"Jasmine Ryker!"

"Alden Ryker,"

"Clio Ryker."

"Remus Ryker,"

"Ashlar Ryker,"

"Alexis Ryker,"

"Styx Ryker,"

"Well then, District two, your two district families!" He squeals.

* * *

**Note: The Trivia Questions will only be at the end of arena chapters! But you can still get sponsor points at the end of EVERY chapter by reviewing!**

**Note 2: Check out the website! It tells you about the Sponsor System...Plus the arena! and the upcoming district reapings! I will update the website before I post each chapter!**

**Note 3: Please vote on the poll on my profile for 10 Sponsor Points! Then, please let me know u voted!**

**Please review! I really appreciate all your sweet reviews and they make me smile! Please tell me if this was to long or not? I think I may have made it boring...Im so sorry it's so long. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Bibi for now :D  
Iloverueforever**


End file.
